Alguna vez
by KokoroNoIro
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura eran grandes amigos en su infancia pero Sakura debe mudarse y abandonar Konoha. Despues de 5 años se vuelven a encontrar pero,¿ volveran a ser los mismos de antes?
1. El primer dia

Bueno, ésta es mi primera historia así que cualquier consejo que me puedan dar será recibido agradecidamente.

_¡Ahh! ¡No puedo, rayos! _Era completamente frustrante. No había forma de aprenderse la tabla del 7. Llevaba como media hora y no pasaba de"7x2". Era como la milésima vez que lo repetía y no podía aprenderlo. Ni importaba que yo fuera el más adelantado de mi clase, o qué tanto se me facilitaran las matemáticas o las demás materias, esta tabla estaba en mi contra y no dejaría que me la aprendiera. Apuesto a que a mi oniisan, Itachi, jamás le había costado ningún trabajo aprenderse las tablas. Pero yo no era como él; yo sólo era un simple niño de 7 años en 3º de primaria. Yo no soy nada comparado con Itachi. Él es mayor que yo por 5 años y siempre ha sido el mejor; él es bueno para la escuela, los deportes, los videojuegos, él es completamente perfecto, y yo, aunque era el mejor de mi clase, jamás podría igualar a mi oniisan.

_A ver, 7x3…22?- _Revisé mi libro para ver si estaba en lo correcto. -_¡No, es 21! ¡Demonios! -_Estaba tan frustrado que aventé mi libro y lo oí chocar con la puerta.

-¿Sasuke, esta todo bien ahí arriba?- Esa voz me dio una idea.

-Si okaasan, todo está bien.-contesté. En realidad no hay nada de bueno en no poderse aprender las tablas y aventar libros, pero sólo contesté lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

Volviendo a la idea que acabo de mencionar, quería descansar un rato, así me relajaría y podría continuar estudiando luego. _Mmm…voy a ir a caminar_. Bajé las escaleras y atravesé el pasillo con dirección a la puerta principal. Antes de salir, me asomé a la cocina,

-¿Mamá, puedo ir a caminar? –Traté de hablar dulcemente para convencerla.

-¿Ya terminaste tu tarea?-dijo. Como siempre, la responsabilidad es su prioridad.

-Si okaasan, ya la hice- No, no soy un mentiroso, la tabla del 7 no era tarea. En realidad se suponía que apenas debería estudiar hasta la 5, pero se me hizo tan fácil, que decidí adelantarme. Creí que sería igual de fácil y seguí estudiando para no tener que hacerlo después. Palabra clave: "Creí", pues no pasé de la tabla del 6.

-Bueno pero sólo un rato, y llévate un suéter-respondió. Y con eso, corrí de nuevo a mi habitación agarré mi chamarra azul, que por cierto fue la primera que encontré y salí corriendo tan rápido como pude. Me puse la chamarra mientras corría.

Me dirigí hacia el parque, éste estaba muy cerca de mi casa y era mi lugar favorito. En el centro del parque había un pequeño arroyo donde solía observar a los pequeños animales que se atrevían a salir de su escondite. Mientras caminaba hacia el arroyo, pasé por el área de juegos y saludé a Naruto que estaba jugando con Kiba. Naruto es un buen amigo mío. Suelo ir a su casa a jugar videojuegos y con nuestras figuras de acción. Pero Kiba es diferente; parece que me odia desde el primer día de escuela en que lo conocí. Siempre me contesta con sarcasmo y me juega bromas pesadas. También su perro me aborrece, Akamaru me ladra y gruñe cada vez que me ve y me ha llegado a morder. Sólo miré con desprecio a Kiba y a Akamaru. Seguí caminando hacia el arroyo. Una pequeña brisa acarició mi rostro y me despeinó; el sol comenzó a meterse y el cielo adquirió un tono anaranjado con leves roses rosados y rojos. Los rayos del sol se intensificaron y tuve que cubrirme para no lastimarme la vista. Pude oír los trinos de las aves que regresaban a sus nidos y se acurrucaban juntos esperando el anochecer y empecé a correr, todavía faltarían unos 10 minutos antes de que anocheciera así que al menos podría echarle un vistazo a ese cerezo que me hacia compañía cuando visitaba el arroyo. Éste era enorme y daba refugio a varias aves y ardillas. Solía ir a leer a aquel riachuelo y a veces lo hacia en voz alta, como si le contara las historias al árbol. Casi nadie visitaba ese hermoso lugar así que era muy silencioso. Cuando llegué, me acerqué al cerezo y noté que no estaba solo. Una pequeña niña, de cabellos rosados atados con un pequeño listón rojo y ojos esmeraldas que portaba un vestido del mismo color que su listón y una blusa de manga larga color blanco, estaba sentada junto al árbol, leyendo un libro. Estaba tan concentrada que ni siquiera me notó. Jamás había visto a alguien que viniera a este exacto punto y me daba una tremenda curiosidad, además había venido a leer, eso sólo lo hacía yo. Tal vez por eso me intrigaba tanto. Me acerqué a ella con el fin de averiguar por qué había venido justo aquí.

-¿Cómo te llamas, eh?-le pregunté y luego me arrepentí de no haberla saludado o haberme presentado antes. Fui muy descortés. Ella se espantó, cerró su libro y se escondió detrás del árbol.-Discúlpame, no era mi intención asustarte. Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha ¿y tú? -Así está mejor.

-Y-yo s-soy Sa-Sakura- dijo. Obviamente seguía nerviosa.

-No quería molestarte, pero jamás te había visto y normalmente nadie además de mí viene por aquí.-le dije acercándome lentamente, tratando de calmarla.

-E-es que y-yo soy nueva po-por aquí- contestó

-Oh, y… ¿a qué escuela vas a ir?- No me pregunten por qué dije eso, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-V-voy a i-ir a la Pr-Primaria Ko-Konoha

-¿En serio? Yo también voy ahí-le dije algo entusiasmado

-P-Pues t-talvez puedas a-ayudarme a integrarme.

-Claro, será un placer, pero sigue leyendo, eh… ya es tarde y eh tengo que irme y…-me puse algo nervioso y pude sentir un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas.

-No estaba leyendo-

-¿Entonces qué hacías?

-Estaba hojeando mi cuaderno de dibujos-

-¿Un cuaderno de dibujos? ¿Y se te da bien dibujar?- Me acerqué un poco para alcanzar a ver sus dibujos.

Algo así,- dijo algo apenada- me gusta dibujar anime.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Son caricaturas japonesas como Card Captor Sakura, Inuyasha, Sandy Bell (ese anime es muy antiguo) y tal vez conozcas Dragon Ball y Pokémon

-¡Claro! ¡Yo las conozco, me gustan mucho! Bueno, en realidad no conozco a Card Captor Sakura ni a Sandy Bell.- Es cierto incluso tenía figuras de acción. Creo que las mencioné hace rato, y también tengo nos peluches de Pokémon. Creo que van a salir unas tarjetas de una caricatura así… eh…creo que es "Yu-Gi-Oh!"-No sabía que se llamaran anime. ¡Ah pero qué bien dibujas! ¿Esos son de una caricatura, digo anime?

-Sí, son Kero y Sakura de Card Captor Sakura.- En realidad no eran una gran obra de arte como las de Picasso o Da Vinci, pero esta bastante bien hecho, muy impresionante para una niña de 7 años.

¿Se llama Sakura? ¿Como tú?

-Sí algo así.- Sakura me agradaba mucho, no podía esperar a verla en la escuela y a presentársela a Naruto y a Itachi y… ¡Itachi! ¡Se me olvidó!

-¡Ay no! ¡Se me hace tarde! ¿Te veo mañana en la escuela?-le dije muy agitado, nervioso y apurado.

-Sí, creo. Adiós.-Y con eso salí corriendo tan rápido como pude alzando una mano para contestar y gritando "Bye". _Ya es muy tarde, seguro me matan en casa._

Bueno y con eso termino el primer capítulo de mi primer fic. Espero que les haya gustado y si tienen alguna corrección, duda o sugerencia estoy abierta a todas sus ideas.


	2. De regreso a casa

X3 Gracias por los reviews, me inspiraron para hacer el siguiente capítulo. Espero que sigan así. Jaja. Tal vez no actualice tan seguido porque acabo de empezar exámenes y no tendré tiempo de escribir tanto, pero seguiré pesando en los próximos capítulos. X3

¿Alguien tiene alguna sugerencia para mi siguiente fic?

Bueno, sigamos con la historia.

**Capítulo 2**

Llegué a mi casa en compañía de la penumbra de la noche y la tenue luz de la luna, el sol se había despedido unos minutos atrás.

-¡Sasuke! ¡¿Dónde has estado?! Estábamos muy preocupados por ti.-mi hermano me encontró unos minutos antes de que llegara a casa, ese fue su extraño saludo seguido de un cálido abrazo, al principio estaba nervioso e Itachi se notaba tenso, pero se fue relajando y yo también.

-¿Estábamos?-le pregunté

-Sí-me dijo- okaasan no está nada contenta, deberías ir a calmarla.

-Hai- empecé a caminar hacia la casa pero niisan me cargó en sus hombros, obviamente tomándome por sorpresa. Me llevó hasta la casa y me bajó en la puerta. La abrí y entré tímidamente en dirección a la cocina.

-¿Okaasan?-Pregunté asomando mi cabeza a la cocina. Okaasan dio un salto y volteó rápidamente hacia mí.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Estás bien!-corrió a abrazarme.

-Gomen, no me di cuenta de la hora y se me hizo tarde.-le dije apenado y con dificultad al respirar. Ella pareció notarlo y me soltó.

-¡Ya hasta iba a enviar a tu hermano por ti! ¡¿Qué estabas haciendo?!-

-Fui al parque, y me encontré a Naruto- le dije. Hasta hora nadie a excepción de Sakura, sabe del arroyo y menos que yo voy ahí. Es como un lugar secreto que me gustaba visitar para relajarme y estar solo, si les decía, entonces ya no seria igual.

-Pues la próxima vez llévate un reloj y regresa temprano jovencito, casi me da un ataque.-eso no era difícil de adivinar.

-Lo siento- repetí. Subí a mi cuarto y me acosté sobre la cama, relajándome un poco y descansando después de esa larga y cansada carrera a casa.

-¿Sasuke?- me dijo lo quien supuse que seria Itachi y se sentó junto a mí.

-Mande niisan?

-Realmente asustaste a okaasan, deberías tener mas cuidado.

-Lo sé pero, es que, simplemente me adentré tanto en el bosque que cuando me di cuenta, ya era muy tarde y aunque me regresé corriendo, se me hizo tarde.

-Todavía se te nota el esfuerzo, tus mejillas siguen rojas como tomate y continuas jadeando. ¿Qué tan rápido corriste de vuelta a casa?

-Lo más rápido que pude.- confesé. – Pero ahora ya me antojaste el jitomate niisan.- se rió y me dijo:

-Creo que tendrás que esperar a mañana. Me acabé los jitomates.

¡¿Qué?!- grite sorprendido e incrédulo. Hoy en la tarde okaasan había comprado muchos jitomates, era imposible que se los hubiera comido todos. Ahora que lo pienso, no me sorprendió tanto, era Itachi después de todo. Volvió a reír.

-No, no es cierto. Solo era una broma. Ni siquiera sé cuántos hay.-me dijo aun con cara burlona.

-Bueno pero dime, ¿Qué estabas haciendo que no venias?- me pregunto con una sonrisa muy alegre.

-Ya lo dije; estaba en el parque con Na-

-No es cierto.- me interrumpió- Acabo de ver a Naruto y dijo que sólo te había saludado pero que luego te habías adentrado mas hacia el parque sin él.- Eso me tomó por sorpresa, no contaba con que Itachi se encontrara con Naruto y, aunque así fuera, creí que seria mas inteligente como para cubrirme.

-Ah… pues, bueno… yo…fui a…al área de juegos_.-Buena idea Sasuke._

-No, el dijo que te había visto allí_.-Mugre Naruto chismoso, ¿Como cuántas cosas le dijo a Itachi? _

-Sí, sí, es que no me dejaste terminar. También vi a Sakura.- le dije. _Tenía que abrir mi bocota. Ash, bien hecho Sasuke. _

-¿Sakura? ¿Quién es ella?

-Ah… es una chica de la escuela. Es nueva y yo la ayudo a integrarse.- le dije, aunque en realidad en parte no era cierto todavía.

¿Y no me dijiste? Uy Sasuke, ¿no estás un poco pequeño para eso?- ese comentario me disgustó mucho. Pude sentir como mis mejillas adquirían un tono aun más rojo y mi sangre hervía.

¡No me refiero a eso! ¡Ella no me gusta! ¡Y no estoy pequeño, ya tengo 7 años!- le grité a todo volumen.- Además, apenas llegó hoy.

-Yo nunca dije que te gustara, tú te volteaste solito, y yo tengo 12, así que para mí si eres pequeño, bastante.- Me puse aun más rojo, al punto en que sentí que mis mejillas estallarían. Itachi rió por 3ª vez.- Bueno te dejaré en paz, mi otouto, pero ponte la pijama y baja a cenar.- asentí con la cabeza y saqué mi pijama, un pantalón gris que me llagaba un poco más abajo de la rodilla y una playera de manga larga negra.

Una vez que me vestí, bajé a cenar. Comí en silencio e intercambie unas cuantas miradas con Itachi, realmente me había disgustado la conversación de hace rato. ¿Cómo podía creer que Sakura? Apenas hacía unos minutos la había conocido y él ya me estaba molestando. Cuando terminé, recogí mis cosas y subí a lavarme los dientes. Me acosté y analicé lo que había sucedido hoy. _Se me olvidaron las tablas. Bueno, ya adelanté una y tendré tiempo de seguir estudiando mañana. Qué le voy a hacer. _ Después de un rato me quedé profundamente dormido.

^_^' Si lo sé fue algo corto, pero como dije antes, culpen a los exámenes.


End file.
